A MAG Wedding
by ChocolateChipCookie32
Summary: One shot. It's Gilligan and Mary Ann's wedding day!


This was it. Mary Ann Summers just couldn't believe it! She was about to be married to the man of her dreams. The man that she had loved from the first, William Gilligan. Their wedding would take place on a decorated raft in the lagoon, where the Skipper would marry them. The Professor and Ginger would be Best Man and Maid of Honor. Gilligan had wanted the Skipper to be his Best Man, since he was his best friend, but the Skipper said it was fine, since he was the one performing the ceremony. To say that Ginger and Mrs. Howell were excited was an understatement. They were just as excited, if not more so, than the bride!

Mrs. Howell had given Mary Ann a beautiful pearl necklace that her mother had given her on her wedding day to her dear Thurston. Since Mary Ann was like a daughter to her, she decided to pass it down. Mary Ann had been really touched. Mr. Howell was going to walk her up onto the raft to give her away.

The Skipper had given Gilligan advice on what to expect on the wedding night. That had certainly been an awkward conversation! Gilligan really and truly loved Mary Ann, and he would do absolutely anything in the world to make her happy. He had fallen in love with her after his whole scary incident with Jonathan Kinkaid.

Gilligan at one time, had swore off marriage. Being tied down was what scared him more than anything. Over the years his feelings for the farm girl from Kansas had grown stronger, and he had told her how he felt after Kinkaid left. Mary Ann, happy tears falling down her pretty face, had declared her feelings, too, and they had been inseparable ever since. That was a year ago. Six months later, Gilligan proposed to her, and she accepted, happily.

If only their families back home could be here to witness the happy occasion. At least they had their island family. Ginger had a white dress that she brought on the trip, that she had never worn. It was brand new, and actually looked like it could be a wedding dress. They had to sew it a little to make sure it would fit, and luckily, it did! Mr. Howell had a white top hat that he gave the young girl to wear. Mary Ann had her hair in a nice ponytail. The Professor and the Skipper had worked on an extra hut for the happy couple. It was nice and roomy, and had a large bed, and an area where Mary Ann could cook. It was almost as big as the Howells' hut.

The Professor had leant Gilligan one of his brown jackets to wear for the occasion, and Mr. Howell had given him a nice white shirt.

Gilligan paced nervously in his and the Skipper's hut. Only a few minutes, and he would be getting married. The Skipper placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, little buddy. This is the happiest day of your life."

"It sure is, Skipper. I just want to make her happy. I want to be the best husband I can be."

"You will, Gilligan. I have faith in you. You have a beautiful woman who loves you more than anything. You're both blessed to have found each other."

Gilligan smiled, feeling better.

"Thank you, Skipper."

Mr. Howell walked in.

"Places, everybody," he said, excitedly.

They all went down to the lagoon. Mr. Howell walked Mary Ann down the aisle. She smiled, shyly, holding her bouquet of flowers. Gilligan was a little fidgety when he first went up on the raft, but relaxed once he saw his beautiful and sweet Mary Ann. While he thought that yes, Ginger was beautiful, he found Mary Ann way more beautiful.

All three women on the island had their own beauty about them.

"Who gives this bride away," the Skipper asked, with a smile on his face.

"I do," replied Mr. Howell, giving Mary Ann a kiss.

Gilligan took Mary Ann's hand into his own, and could not take his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful, Mary Ann."

"Thank you, Gilligan. You look very handsome."

The Skipper started to read as the rest all watched, happily.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we begin, does anybody have any objections on why these two shouldn't be married?"

No one said a thing.

"Good. Gilligan and Mary Ann have written their own vows. Mary Ann, would you like to go first?"

Nodding, Mary Ann took out a piece of paper and began to read from it, choking back happy tears.

"Gilligan, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew it was love. I've always found you charming, and I knew that you had a heart of gold. You are a terrific man, a terrific friend, and I know you will be a terrific husband. I honestly don't care if we ever get rescued, as long as I am with you. William Gilligan, I love you."

Gilligan smiled at her beautiful words. He sure hoped she liked his, too.

"Mary Ann, at first, I never wanted to get married. It wasn't that I didn't like girls, I just didn't want to lose my freedom. That all changed, thanks to you. I'm always free when I'm with you. Whether we're splitting a coconut cream pie, or butterfly hunting. I don't care if we ever get rescued, either. If we do, however, I don't care whether we live in Pennsylvania or Kansas, or Hawaii. I just want you with me. I love you, Mary Ann Summers."

Mary Ann was now crying. His words truly touched her heart.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the Skipper said, smiling, cheerfully. "Little buddy, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped as Gilligan and Mary Ann kissed. Of course, Gilligan lost his balance, and he fell on top of Mary Ann and they both landed into the lagoon.

"GILLIGAN!" The Skipper hollered.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right, Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann started laughing.

"Yes, Gilligan, I am. This will be a story we can tell our children one day."

"I don't know, Mary Ann," Gilligan said, seriously. "I'm not sure I want kids."

Mary Ann looked hurt. "What?"

"Just kidding," Gilligan said, laughing.

"GILLIGAN!" Mary Ann playfully splashed her new husband.

THE END


End file.
